


Four Angels Who Didn't Have Sex With Humans and One (Fallen) Angel Who Did

by somnolentblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, F/F, F/M, Other, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Gabriel say goodbye, Cupid wants to say hello, and Michael and Azazel are creepy. Written for the prompt "5 ways in which humans and angels are not compatible sexually."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Angels Who Didn't Have Sex With Humans and One (Fallen) Angel Who Did

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for nonconsensual thoughts in part four and nonconsensual sex (non-explicit, possessed!human) in part five.
> 
> Originally [posted](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/11155.html?thread=137619#cmt137619) at [](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**spn_bitesized**](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/) in response to [](http://later-tuesday.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**later_tuesday**](http://later-tuesday.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt _5 ways in which humans and angels are not compatible sexually, crack preferred_. This ended up high on the angst and low on the crack. Many thanks to [](http://everysecondtuesday.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**everysecondtuesday**](http://everysecondtuesday.dreamwidth.org/) for cheerleading and being a sounding board while I wrote. Feedback is love, and concrit is welcomed.

**1\. Anna: it was a vision fair and fortunate**

Anna stood on the doorstep and took a deep breath. This was ridiculous, really. Liz hadn't heard from her since before the hospital - white walls and white light stood between then and now. She probably wasn't welcomed; she shouldn't have come. Nonetheless, she rang the doorbell and waited on the faded duck welcome mat - they'd chosen it together, Anna teasing Liz about her penchant for waterfowl. Liz had replied that one's first apartment was _supposed_ to be full of ridiculous items, and the debate had evolved into attempts to inflict the most hideous knick knacks on each other at every opportunity. Some of them ended up in Anna's class projects, some were kept and dusted once a year, some were reserved for the endless rounds of white elephant parties their friends hosted. So, anyway, faded ducks.

The door opened. Liz stood there, black hair brushing her shoulders. Anna had never seen it so long; Liz had always kept it short and spiky, deliberately freaking the fuck out of her conservative relatives and confusing idiot boys when they went dancing.

Liz stared at her. "So," she said, "Anna Milton, I hear you went crazy, ran away, and then disappeared. What's up with that?"

"So, Elizabeth Shin, shit happened, that's what's up with that." Liz looked at her for a moment longer, evaluating, and then opened her arms. Anna stepped forward and allowed herself to be embraced, trying to draw comfort from Liz like she did when she bombed her freshman bio exam or came out to her parents. It didn't work.

Anna knew that she could enter the apartment and that Liz would let her stay as long as she wanted. She knew that she could open the freezer and raid the Ben and Jerry's and that Liz would just smile and grab a second spoon. She knew that she could join Liz in bed tonight, for sleep or sex or both, and that Liz would welcome her presence. She knew that she could convince Liz of who - what - she was and that Liz would be cranky as hell to have her comfortable atheism disrupted but happy to receive tangible proof of the existence of gods and very, very curious. She knew that if she stayed she wouldn't want to leave and that if she never left someone would come looking for her.

"Elizabeth Shin, I love you," Anna murmured. She kissed Liz deeply, focusing every bit of her grace on giving a blessing, hoping that Liz would beat the odds and come out of her encounter with the supernatural shining instead of bloody.

Liz smiled at her and tried to draw her into the apartment.

"I can't, babe," she said.

"Shit doesn't stop, does it?" Liz asked.

Anna tried to laugh, but she didn't quite succeed. "No, no it doesn't."

"It was too much to hope for, that you'd miraculously be back. Stay right there for two minutes." Trusting that Anna would follow her instructions, she disappeared for a minute. She came back with a bag of mint Oreos and thrust them out at Anna. "Here, I've been holding on to them for you. Just remember to eat them properly and lick out the filling first or I'll have to find a way to kick your ass."

Anna took them and found her arms full of girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend. Liz.

"Be well," Liz said, "and kick its ass." Anna clutched her for a few minutes and indulged in one last kiss. Then, with the Oreos in her right hand, she turned around and left. She didn't look back.

**2\. Gabriel: frights the maidens of the villagery**

Gabriel didn't fall as much as he sauntered downwards and hid. He tried meditating, but it didn't restore his equilibrium or make him happier to be on this rock and away from his brothers. Then he tried indulging in the senses of the body he had created, but that ended badly when his grace overwhelmed his bedmate. Lonely, he wandered the earth and the seas, learning how to manipulate his shape and the world around him. He thought he might hear of his family looking for him, but he never did. Finally, he joined a new family, other beings who saw his tricks and called him Trickster, who could stand his radiance and meet it with their own.

**3\. Cupid: never was there a tale of more woe**

Cupid watched the humans whose hearts he inscribed. They were beautiful. Oh, he knew that his brothers and sisters called them despicable, filthy creatures, but they were truly stunning. They gave themselves over to love, to each other, without measure or consequence, pure in the way angels used to be. And it wasn't even just those he marked! Other humans fell in love, every day, every second, and did miraculous things for their beloved. And the stories they told, they invoked the passions and inflamed the senses and, oh, it was glorious!

He tried, once, to join them in their beauty, but he was too inferior. He couldn't share anyone's body and experience love secondhand. He couldn't manifest on his own and court someone directly. He had a cousin who had managed, but he couldn't stand the thought of putting anyone through what Psyche had endured.

Instead Cupid watched, matchmaking and sighing and taking notes on all the best chocolates in the hope that someday, somewhere he'd be able to put his knowledge into action.

**4\. Michael: a deed without a name**

Michael gazed upon Mary. He could feel John's reflexive appreciation of her beauty; he himself admired the way she questioned him even though she was terrified. However, as much as he wished he could feel the lust which would enable him to strengthen his host in her womb, he found the thought of coupling with her repellent. She was grossly physical, blood and cells and membranes, a body instead of embodied. He satisfied himself by stripping her memory and implanting the knowledge of herbs and tisanes that would strengthen his host, his Dean, and prepare him for his future.

**5\. Azazel: most foul, strange and unnatural**

Azazel looked down the slumbering human and put his body's hand over her stomach. Satisfied by the results of his efforts, he left the body and went to find his next breeding pair.


End file.
